


New Kicks

by blushamatic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tacky Candlenights Decor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushamatic/pseuds/blushamatic
Summary: Brad helps decorate the Candlenights bush. Taako test-drives some festive footwear.





	New Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, from SilverServerError: "Intimacy, Dancing, Shoes" (from this three-noun prompt generator: http://writingexercises.co.uk/take-three-nouns.php). Enjoy some Candlenights-themed Bradko fluff, y'all.

It took Brad several minutes to notice it, the clopping. He’d mistaken it for part of the music and thought it an odd sound for Candlenights jazz. Could it be Garyl? No, the clops were too dainty. Brad returned his attention to finding the faulty bulb in the string of lights tangled in his lap.

He dropped the lights when heard a hiss of pain from the next room and a whispered, “Fuck!”

“Taako?”

“Hm.”

“Everything okay in there?”

“Fine!”

Brad stood, tiptoed through the mess of string lights they’d laid out on Taako’s bedroom floor, and peered into the living room. “What is that—oh!”

“HEY, look AWAY. This is NOT the final look. I mean obviously. I’m not wearing sweats to the Candlenights party.”

Taako stood amidst a scattering of ornaments wearing the same sweatpants and crop top (the one with “Naughty List” emblazoned on the front in gold sequins) he’d been wearing all evening, with one very important addition: a pair of bright red, sky-high stilettos with an enormous fabric bow at each ankle. They were having an effect on Taako’s ass that was impossible to miss, even through sweatpants.

Brad bit back a smitten little grin. “Is that really ideal footwear for decorating the Candlenights bush?”

“Gotta break ‘em in, my dude.” Taako strutted over, swinging his hips, wavering only slightly on the needle-thin heels. He stopped just under Brad’s nose. “See, almost as tall as you.”

Brad peered down over his glasses. “You wish.”

Taako giggled. “Nah, I don’t actually. If you weren’t ginormous I wouldn’t be able to do this.” And before Brad could stop him, Taako placed a hand on either side of Brad’s pecs, smushed them together, and motorboated him. Brad squealed and gripped Taako to his chest, holding his face still. Taako cackled, then sighed into the embrace and lingered there, hands curled against Brad's belly. After a quiet moment, Brad began to sway.

He felt Taako smile into his chest. “I cannot believe you’ve got me dancing to your dumb jazz.”

“It’s festive.”

“Yeah well, your . . . butt. Is festive.”

Taako let the track finish before squirming in Brad’s grip. “Enough of the mushy stuff. I got lights to hang, homie. Bring me a string of those pink ones.”

“Pink lights on a pink mylar bush?”

“Excuse you, WHOSE Candlenights bush is this?”

**Author's Note:**

> These, by the way, are the shoes: http://bit.ly/2iCy7h2
> 
> Yell with me on Twitter: @blushamatic


End file.
